The Third Ending
by kazokuhouou
Summary: X-over w/ Little Shop of Horrors. There is a good ending and a bad ending of Little Shop of Horrors. Well, this is the Sailor Moon ending. R+R please!


The Third Ending

By Houou 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Little Shop of Horrors. Sailor Hyperion belongs to me.

Little Shop Timeline: Audrey has just died.

Sailor Moon Timeline: Between the SuperS and Stars manga

AN: I read somewhere that Sailor Theta is real and is leader over Phi and Chi. I have no way of confirming Phi and Chi's powers.

``````````````````````````````

Audrey was dead. 

Seymour held her and the evil plant Audrey Two opened up so Seymour could feed his only love to the plant.

NOT happening.

"Mars Flame Shooter!" (in Japan its Mars Flame Sniper)

Two fire arrows appeared out of nowhere and impacted in Tooie's open mouth.

"Ooh, ooh, hot, hot, hot!" it screamed, trying to put the flames out with it's branches.

Two lights flashed down. One landed next to Seymour and Audrey. The light became Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. The other light landed near Tooie. It was Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon, dressed up similar to the first two. They introduced themselves as Sailor Phi, sailor Theta, and Sailor Chi, respectively.

Sailor Moon activated her Silver Crystal and silver light enveloped Audrey. Chiffon, Crystal, Ronette, and Mars distracted Tooie. Tooie grabbed Chiffon by the ankle with its vine. She dangled helplessly over its mouth. Crystal and Ronette slashed at the vine and Sailor Mars, shall we say, broke Chiffon's fall.

A wham came from the door. It opened to reveal a slightly dazed Sailor Hyperion.

"Am I late?"

The light left Audrey and she woke up. She was now clad in the scout uniform of Earth. Seymour helped her up and realized that he was in a light purple suit, the purple matching the purple on Sailor Hyperion's uniform. He shrugged.

The…wait, let me count,…eight of them surrounded Audrey Two.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Phi Wave Power!"

"Chi Wave Power!"

"Theta Wave Power!"

Sailor Hyperion whispered what to say in first Seymour's and then Audrey's ear. They each nodded.

"Hyperion Moon Power!" Seymour and Sailor Hyperion said.

"Earth Crystal Shard Power!" Audrey said.

The combined power of the seven scouts and (one assumes) prince destroyed Audrey Two.

``````````````````````````````

"What's going on here?" Audrey, no, Sailor Earth said.

"Put bluntly, there's more to everyone than previously thought," Sailor Mars said. "You're the second cousin of the future king of Earth, you're in love with the prince of Hyperion…"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Hyperion."

"One of Saturn's moons."

"Oh."

"As I was saying, you love the prince of Hyperion, his sister's the princess, sailor scout, and heiress to the throne of Hyperion, and your friends are star gardeners."

"Now we have to wait for out destinies to unfold," Sailor Theta said. "Do forgive us for this."

Sailor Theta raised her staff and Sailor Hyperion raised her Star Chain.

"Theta Staff!"

"Star Chain!"

"Memory Wave!" the two said together.

``````````````````````````````

Seymour and Audrey woke up in the middle of the flower shop, dressed in normal clothes. To them, the shop was theirs because when Mushnik died of natural causes, he left the shop to them. Orin Scrivello, Audrey's ex boyfriend, died of suffocation. Audrey Two never existed. The person Sailor Moon and her allies meant nothing to them. Serena and Raye were just friends of Audrey's cousin Darien, and Jesika was Seymour's older sister. Ronette, Crystal, and Chiffon were as normal as girls on Skid Row can be.

To sum it up, only Serena, Raye, Jesika, and Ronette remembered what happened.

Of course…

(Change scene. Ronette, Chiffon, and Crystal are dressed in their scout outfits.)

(Parody of the first part of "Don't Feed the Plants")

Sailor Theta: Subsequent to the events you have just witnessed,

Sailor Galaxia began her conquest.

She attacked the flower shop on Skid Row,

And everyone's star seeds were taken.

Theta and Chi: Subsequent to the events you have just witnesses, [Phi: (have just witnessed)]

Sailor Moon took on Galaxia. [(Galaxia)]

She won the war and flung us to peace, [(Yes she did)]

And everyone had been reborn.

All: On the same day as the king and queen

Were crowned at Crystal Tokyo

Seymour and Audrey were married

And they 

Became

The royal botanists for them

Jesika a member of the court

And Ronette

And Crystal

And Chiffon

Resumed

Their duties!

AN: You may need to see Little Shop to understand some things I wrote. Also, I don't have a copy of "Don't Feed the Plants" handy so if it wasn't exactly in tune, sorry.


End file.
